Anything but Ordinary
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Relena thinks she saw Duo die in her arms. She begans to hate Heero for what he has done to Duo and herself. She begins to be on the bad side of people who she usually was on good terms with. She dreams of being anything but ordinary. What happens when Tr


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way.

Author's note: Something I just came up with it ^^ while listening to Ms. Lavigne. LOL!

Relena sat alone in her room as the night began to dawn. She looked at the mirror across from her bed. She saw her reflection and laughed. She got up and put in a random cd, which happened to be Avril Lavigne. She changed it to song eight and began to "clean" herself up. 

__

Some times I get so weird

I even freak myself out.

I laugh myself to sleep,

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast 

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream 

It makes me feel alive.

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Relena began to wipe away at the mascara that had run down her cheeks in the excessive crying she had just done. She threw off her blood stained blouse, and looked at the mirror yet again. The pale skin of her neck was dotted with blood. The day's events played in her mind.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you think the world will just bend backwards for you?" Duo yelled at Relena as she sank down to the ground covering her ears. Her long honey blonde hair protecting her face from view.

"Stop it!" Relena yelled as tears ran down her face, "Stop it! You've already won!"

"Trust me I haven't even started!" Duo yelled as he crouched down to Relena's height.

"Please...just stop."

"Why? So you can go around parading like you own the world! You were queen for a day!"

"Stop it!"

"You're nothing more than a spoiled little brat! Did you seriously think that someone like me could ever really like you?"

"Stop it!" Relena yelled this time her voice growing hoarse from crying.

"No! Not until you learn!" Duo yelled as he grabbed a handful of Relena's hair.

"What did I do?" Relena cried as Duo threw her on the ground.

"You took him away from me! My only friend! You made him betray me!"

"What?"

"I don't know what you said to Heero but all I know it's that all of this is your fault!" Duo raised his hand to slap Relena but was stopped when someone called his name.

"Duo stop!" A voice said from behind him. Relena looked up after she had wiped her eyes.

"Why?" Duo asked as he looked up at the owner of the voice.

"I think she's had enough." The familiar voice said yet again.

"But!" 

"Leave her."

"Yes..." Duo walked away but not before kicking dirt on Relena, he turned around but stopped to say, "You're nothing more than scum..."

Relena sat there on the ground crying. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began to rock back and forth.

"What did you do this time?" Relena looked dead ahead into cobalt blue eyes.

"Heero..." Relena barely raised her hand before having it slapped down.

"Don't even touch me," Heero said as he stood up, "I should have done this long ago."

Relena saw the oh so familiar movement of Heero taking a gun and pointing it at her. She heard the familiar sound of the gun cocking. She smiled and closed her eyes. She heard someone running towards them but she didn't bother, she laid her head back against the tree. She heard gunfire and felt something-cold yet warm splatter against her neck. She opened her eyes to see a body falling in front of her. It was Duo. Duo, who had just told her she was scum, had saved her. Relena ran over to him and held him in her arms.

"Duo? Please stay awake!" Relena said as she cried into his shirt. Relena felt a warm hand touch her back.

"Hey...Lee..." Duo smiled meekly.

"Duo..." Relena's eyes already puffy from crying began to swell with on coming tears, "This is my entire fault! Everything! Why did you do it? I thought you wanted me to die?"

"I couldn't let you die just yet...kid ya have a lot to learn..." 

"Duo!" Heero yelled as he ran towards him. Relena held onto Duo tighter.

"Hee-chan?" Duo looked over to see Heero coming before everything in his world went black.

Relena laughed, actually it was more of a scoff as she threw off her blood and dirt stained skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She could see where Heero's dagger had scratched her. She couldn't feel it though, she couldn't feel any part of her body. The cold had numbed her body so much she cold feel almost nothing. She remembered how Heero had jumped at her with a dagger blaming her for Duo's death and how she barely managed to get away.

After taking a warm shower Relena dressed in something out of her style. She put a black corset with black fishnet stockings. She put on a plaid gray and black skirt. She wore platform boots. She put heavy ark make up on and threw on a belt-buckle trench coat. She walked out of the manor while receiving strange looks from all the staff, her brother and Noin. 

"Where are you going?" Noin asked as she followed Relena out of the house.

"I need to get out."

"Relena, what happened?"

"Duo died today..." Relena hopped onto Zech's motorcycle completely ignoring the fact that she had a skirt on.

"Oh my...are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure. He died in my arms!" Relena yelled as shook tears away.

"Where are you going then?"

"To find Heero..."

"Relena I thought you..."

"Not because I like him..." Relena said as she pulled out Zech's handgun and stuffed it in her coat pocket, "To let him finish what he started!"

"Relena..."

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled as she revved the bike's motor.

"Lena...or who ever you are. Please come home alive."

Relena drove away with out bothering to say good bye to Noin. She needed to find Heero; everything that had happened wasn't her fault. It was Heero. First she was going to find him and give him a night he'll never forget. Then she was going to find out what happened between them. 

Author's note: I got bored ^^ I was listening to Avril Lavigne and yeah any way, Review if ya want ^^ I don't think it's worth reviewing I just needed to type it.


End file.
